<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ciemna strona księżyca by Mariana27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303691">Ciemna strona księżyca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana27/pseuds/Mariana27'>Mariana27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana27/pseuds/Mariana27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Pierwszy raz,nie bić za bardzo!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ciemna strona księżyca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pierwszy raz,nie bić za bardzo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Znowu to zrobił. Pieprzony Potter! Kilkoma zdaniami podsumował  tygodniową  pracę  Draco jakby była bez znaczenia. Kilku Aurorów uśmiechnęło się kątem ust nie patrząc nawet w jego kierunku. z  Draco Malfoy zacisnął zęby i z niewzruszonym spojrzeniem wysłuchał resztę raportów na codziennym zebraniu, w duchu przeklinając cholernego zbawcę czarodziejskiego świata. Wyszedł  od razu po spotkaniu i skierował się do małego biura które dzielił z swoim nemezis. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać kolejnych uszczypliwych  uwag tego dupka . Trzy lata. Trzy pieprzone  lata patrzył  na twarz Pottera, siedzącego po drugiej stronie biura,na cały ten chaos panujący na blacie,nieuporządkowane raporty ,okruchy na podłodze  . Znosił Ronalda o każdej porze dnia, jego  wtrącanie się w każdą sprawę, głośne zachowanie i szydercze uwagi na każdy wysiłek włożony przez Draco w swoją  pracę.<br/>
Z westchnieniem otworzył drzwi wciąż ściskając w ręku absolutnie perfekcyjny raport z wciąż nierozwiązanej sprawy. Wiedział że jego frustracja tylko popycha otaczających go ludzi do większych nacisków na jego osobę. W pierwszym roku służby miał nadzieję że jego przeszłość może zostać zapomniana,że ma szansę na rechabilitację w oczach społeczeństwa. Nieustannie pracował nad sobą i swoim zachowaniem by móc w końcu wyjść na Pokątną z podniesionym czołem. Założył rodzinę, Astoria okazała się  być nieocenionym wsparciem, nie pałali do siebie wielką miłością ale byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Rok po ślubie pojawił się  na świecie Scorpius który jeszcze bardziej zbliżył ich do siebie.<br/>
I mimo to ,mimo całego wysiłku wszystko na nic. Był tolerowany i nic więcej,nie mógł się spodziewać jakiejkolwiek wdzięczności za cały wysiłek jaki wykładał w swoją  pracę, nie otrzymał ani jednej pochwały w przeciwieństwie do Pottera i Wesleya ,przez pieprzone trzy lata tkwił  w miejscu bez nadziei na zmianę.Wojna zmieniła jego priorytety , poglądy na ,,czystą krew,, i całe obłudne społeczeństwo . Owszem był wdzięczny za pomoc Pottera bez tego nie miałby najmniejszych szans uchronić się przed Azkabanem.Ale chyba,gdzieś w głębi  duszy oczekiwał czegoś więcej. Usiadł za biurkiem odkładając papiery, czekał go cały dzień monotonnej pracy przeszukiwania po raz kolejny nowych raportów by znaleźć choć ślad, punkt zaczepienia by móc ruszyć w teren. Musieli coś przeoczyć.</p>
<p>Dni mijały na gorączkowej pracy,kolejne ciała nie były najlepszą reklamą dla ministerialnego auroratu, nadgodziny spędzone przy biurku przez Draco jak zwykle nie były docenione do momentu aż wpadł na ślad którym z premedytacją nie podzielił się  z nieobecnym aurorem tylko udał się bezpośrednio do przełożonego. Miał to!<br/>
Zapukał energiczniew drzwi do biura Robardsa i wszedł trzymając pokaźny plik w ręku. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg zobaczył Pottera i Wesleya siedzących przed biurkiem .<br/>
Kurwa.<br/>  Przez kilka sekund dostrzegł zmieszaną twarz Pottera która zaraz oblekła się w obojętność.
- O co chodzi panie Malfoy?<br/>
- Sir. Znalazłem  powiązania między sześcioma ostatnimi ofiarami.<br/>
- Oczywiście nie mogłeś powiedzieć Harremu Malfoy?  Wesley skrzywił usta z ironiczny uśmiechem jak zwykle usiłując wbić klin między byłego ślizgona a resztę biura auroratu<br/>
- Może gdyby był w biurze częściej to miałbym okazję Wesley.<br/>
- Czy Ty właśnie sugerowałeś..<br/>
- Panowie!  -Robards rzucił kwaśne spojrzenie na obecnych. -to nie czas i miejsce na słowne przepychanki!<br/>
Ku zdziwieniu Draco Potter tylko spojrzał na niego i nie odezwał się. Podał  dokumenty szefowi i przez następne czterdzieści minut Draco referował zawiłości sprawy by w końcu  zamilknąć .</p>
<p>Z satysfakcją obserwował skupione twarze obecnych.</p>
<p>Ruszali w teren. Po zebraniu całego wydziału i przejrzeniu nowych danych które  oczywiście przekazywał Potter, pozostało tylko czekać. W dzień akcji Robards oznajmił Draco że rusza z nimi , po całym tym czasie w końcu postanowiono mu zaufać!</p>
<p>Nadzieja nieśmiało podniosła głowę.</p>
<p>Cały oddział rozproszył się w okolicach Pokątnej i pobliskiego Londynu , Draco spojrzał w górę. Księżyc w pełni jasno oświetlał boczne  magazynowe uliczki  .  Wydawało się ironiczne że wampir wybierał noce pełni by zabijać. Ciała zaczęły się pojawiać pięć  miesięcy wcześniej, na początku pojedyńcze .Wyraźnie ofiary natrafiły na młodego niedoświadczonego wampira.  Z czasem jednak ofiar zaczęło przybywać i charakter zabójstw się zmienił.</p>
<p>Wyglądało na to że krwiopijca uczył się korzystać z swoich mocy ,sześć ostatnich ofiar było wyjątkowo makabrycznych. Pierwsze dwie pary znaleziono w okolicy Pokątnej i byli czarodziejami , kobiety i mężczyźni, kolejna para to mugole. Dwóch mężczyzn. Oprócz  widocznej gwałtownej  przemiany w wampiry ,znaleziono ślady brutalnego gwałtu. Zbrodnia zawierała bardzo emocjonalny i osobisty charakter. Draco jako pierwszy wysunął koncepcję zemsty.</p>
<p>Sama przemiana została przerwana,głowy ofiar wyrwane z ciał zostawione obok.<br/>
A teraz cała grupa wystawiała się  na cel robiąc za darmowy bufet dla agresywnego wampira. Draco stał w cieniu magazynu na tyłach nieczynnego marketu odzieżowego, zerkał co chwilę w miejsce  w którym jak się  domyślał znajdował się  Potter.Prorok codzienny jak zwykle na zmianę wielbił lub obrzucał błotem swojego zbawiciela gdy ten nie spełniał oczekiwań społecznych. Nie było dnia by Draco otwierając gazetę przy śniadaniu, nie widział twarzy Pottera jakby w ministerstwie było go za mało.Jedynym błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem był Wesley który wyciągał jego współpracownika z biura pod każdym możliwym pretekstem. Wtedy Draco mógł skupić się na pracy bez zmuszania się do monosylabicznych odpowiedzi w  pustych rozmowach które inicjował czasem Potter.Nigdy nie było między nimi przyjazni i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać teraz.
</p>
<p>Nic nie ostrzegło  bo przed bolesnym ukłuciem w szyję, syknął przez zęby przez sekundę myśląc o cholernym insekcie który  to zrobił ,by następnie słabość opanowała jego ciało. Zaczął osuwać się się bezwładnie po ceglanej ścianie na ziemię, zanim ciemność opanowała jego oczy z przerażeniem dostrzegł postać przemieszczająca się po dachu w kierunku Pottera.</p>
<p>Pierwszym wrażeniem w jego otumanionym i  gąbczastym mózgu było zimno, nie mógł otworzyć oczu i skupić pozostałych zmysłów. Leżał na twardym podłożu , kamiennej lub betonowej podłodze.Słabe światło uderzyło w stalowo szare oczy gdy przemógł kamienną ciężkość powiek,następną rzeczą która do niego powróciła był słuch.<br/>
Gdzieś  z przed niego dochodziły zduszone chrapliwe  jęki ,przewrócił  ciężką głowę w tamtą stronę zdając sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze był nagi,po drugie jego ręce wykręcono nad głową i przymocowano do czegoś.Spróbował uwolnić nadgarstki lecz kajdany w których się znajdowały ręce nie puszczały. Gdy wróciła jego ostrość widzenia prawie zaksztusił się z szoku. Nagi Potter, na wpół siedzący z przykutymi do ściany nad głową rękami, był właśnie gryziony przez kobietę wampira i ujeżdżany niczym portowa dziwka. Zielone oczy były mętne ,nieprzytomne ,krwawy ślad znaczył jego policzek . Jego ciało szarpało się pod kobietą a biodra parły do góry wybijając twardego kutasa w wampira. Przez chwilę ten obraz wbijał się w oszołomiony mózg  aurora.Mimo całego przerażenia sytuacją, Draco zmusił sę by rozejrzeć  się po miejscu w jakim się znajdowali . Ciasna klitka wyglądająca  na mieszkanie biedoty Nokturnu, pojedyncza świeca paliła  się w uchwycie na gołej odrapanej ścianie.<br/>Z boku znajdowały się drewniane drzwi w równie opłakanym stanie. Nie dostrzegał nic więcej w słabym chybotliwym płomieniu świecy.Musiał ich z tąd wydostać!
Różdżka! Musiał znaleźć..  W tej samej sekundzie Potter doszedł z długim jękiem  a wampir znieruchomiał.Draco dostrzegł jak kobieta przegryzła nadgarstek i wcisnęła w usta  drugiego aurora. Mężczyzna właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z kolejności następnych zdarzeń.Widział to na miejscach zbrodni . Rozpacz  szarpneła go za serce ,nigdy nie zobaczy Scorpiusa, Astorii..  Wszelkie myśli zostały zdmuchnięte   gdy wampir z nieludzką prędkością, jednym skokiem znalazł się przy Draco. Mężczyzna zacisnął oczy by nie napotkać spojrzenia kobiety.Miał lata by pracować nad barierami okulumencji, ale nie miał zamiaru dać jakiejkolwiek szansy na atak mentalny .  Wzdrygnął się słysząc bolesny krzyk wydobywający się z Pottera ,rozpoczęła się zmiana.<br/>
Cichy śmiech wydobył się z  ust wampirzycy.<br/>Smród krwi otaczał ja całą.
- Taki waleczny .. -Draco nie odpowiedział - Cóż to panie Malfoy zabrakło słów? Szyderstw?<br/>
Musiał się wydostać! Skupił się jak nigdy w życiu by niewerbalnie wezwać różdżkę, wciąż  słyszał wycie z pod drugiej ściany. Potrzebował czasu.<br/>
- Czego chcesz? - wciąż zaciskał powieki starając się nie reagować na zimne dłonie poruszające się coraz śmielej po jego smukłym  bladym ciele.Zimna kończyna wędrowała po jego klatce piersiowej zachaczając o sutki.Przeszył go dreszcz obrzydzenia.</p>
<p>- Ach.. więc mówisz..- śmiech rozległ się tuż przy jego szyi - Czy to naprawdę ważne Draco.? Powiec czy Harry jest dobrym partnerem?<br/> serce biło mu mocno z wysiłku i napływu adrenaliny.
- Jest dobrym aurorem , choć jak  teraz go widzę zaczynam wątpić.<br/>
Śmiech oddalił się od niego na tyle, by mógł się ponownie skupić na swojej różdżce . Krzyki ucichły a różdżka wpadła w jego palce. W ułamku sekundy dwie kolejne rzeczy stały się naraz .W momencie wysłania sygnału alarmowego w przestrzeń, zęby wampira wbiły się w tętnice Draco. Oczy aurora otworzyły się szeroko z bólu by dostrzec po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia krwawe wgłodniałe oczy Pottera. Jad z kłów wampira sączył  się w jego ciało gdy nieumarły się nim karmił,  westchnął na uczucie ciepła i leniwego pożądania wzbierającego w żyłach. Kły wysunęły się z szyi na co jęknął z potrzeby. Żar objął całe ciało, oszołomiony umysł nie reagował na otoczenie,nie dostrzegał zimnego podłoża ani krwi powoli spływającej z rozciętych kajdanami nadgarstków. Nie dostrzegał ubranego w ciemną sukienkę ciała wspinającego się na niego aż do momentu gdy wilgotna, chłodna i  wciąż ociekająca spermą Pottera  cipka nie zacisnęła się na nim. Z okrzykiem i niewidzącym spojrzeniem, Draco pchnął biodra bezradny wobec nienaturalnej żądzy płonącej w nim.<br/>
Warkot  wypełnił pomieszczenie gdy drugi wampir wyszarpywał ręce z metalowych kajdan by dostać się do źródła świerzej krwi. Brzęk opadającego metalu nie niepokoił pogrążonego w seksualnym amoku mężczyzny, liczyło się tylko ciało na nim i drapieżny, ostry ruch bioder przybliżający go do spełnienia.Każda komórka jego ciała  wyła w potrzebie orgazmu. Gwałtowny wstrząs i gniewny syk zmusiły Draco do rozchylenia powiek, kobieta została odrzucona z jego ciała a na jej miejsce pojawił się nagi , pokryty krwią, oszalały, i z wysuniętymi kłami Potter. Kutas Draco pulsował wciąż z potrzeby, jęknął kiedy zetknął się  z równie twardym chłodnym  członkiem wampira. Ręka Harrego chwyciła  go za przydługie włosy odchylając głowę do tyłu po czym wbił kły w tętnice. Usta blondyna rozchyliły się w krzyku kiedy Potter pił łapczywie jednocześnie przesuwając biodrami między rozchylonymi teraz udami aurora.Wampir manewrował kilka sekund by w końcu znalezć gorące wejście mężczyzny pod nim.Draco  zawył z bólu czując jak przez mgłę zimne ciało przeszywające jego wnętrze, podczas gdy  jego kutas był zgnieciony  przez brzuch  agresora . Za dużo..za dużo.. Kolejne bolesne pchnięcia szarpały bezbronnym ciałem ,kolejne ocieranie boleśnie twardego członka, oszołomienie pochłaniające bez reszty wraz z ubywającą krwią..<br/>
Ciało  pod wampirem wygięło się w łuk, powieki zadrgały gdy uderzył  orgazm wyczerpując resztki energii. Powoli ciemność zabierała świadomość  aurora ,nie czuł zimnego strumienia wampirzego orgazmu ani zaborczego  warczenia w kierunku kobiety.<br/>
- Mój!!<br/>
Zgasł zanim grupa aurorów wybiła drzwi i oszołomiła wampiry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>